1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to dispensers such as coffee dispensers which also provide for cream and sugar and in particular to a novel dual coffee, creamer or product dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention comprises an improvement on coffee brewers which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and in which the inventor is Alan M. King, the same inventor as the present application. For example, for additional material relating to coffee brewers of the type of which the present invention comprises an improvement refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,023 which issued on Dec. 30, 1986 entitled "Coffee Brewer", U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,859 which issued on Dec. 20, 1988 entitled "Coffee Brewer", U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,875 which issued on Apr. 12, 1988 entitled "Timing Mechanism" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,221 which issued on Mar. 18, 1980 entitled "Cam Arrangement".